sara ist zurück
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sara ist zurück im CSI Team. Eine kleine Vorwegnahme der 10. Staffel, in der Jorja zurück im Team ist. Sorry for my English reader, this was my first try to write CSI and I tried it in German. I'll go on writing in English


Manchmal war es wichtig Abstand zu haben. Dieser gab einen die Möglichkeit auf etwas, das man jahrelang getan oder um sich gehabt hatte, einen neuen Eindruck zu gewinnen. Mit diesen Erkenntnissen konnte man entweder das alte Kapitel abschließen und sich etwas ganz Neuem widmen oder man kam zurück und ging mit neuen Elan und neuen Einsichten an die bekannte Sache heran.

Für Sara war die fast zwei Jahre ohne ihren Job als CSI eine notwendige Auszeit gewesen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, hatte all die Dämonen, die sie ihr ganzen Leben lang verfolgt hatten, abgeschüttelt und war nun befreiter. Sicher, es war schwer gewesen zu gehen, ihre Kollegen, die auch ihre Freunde gewesen waren, zu verlassen ohne sich richtig zu verabschieden, aber verdammt, sie war kein Typ für lange Abschiede. Sie zog es vor jemand zum Flughafen zu fahren und dann nach Hause zu fahren anstatt mit ins Gebäude zu kommen, zu winken, unzählige Umarmungen über sich ergehen zu lassen und zu versichern, dass man in Kontakt bleiben würde. Das war einfach nicht ihre Welt.

So hatte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte Gil wortlos verlassen. Ein Kuss, das erste Mal dass sie ihre Gefühle öffentlich gezeigt hatten und das vor Hodges, dem Zyniker, und sie war verschwunden. Sie wusste, Gil würde sie nicht stoppen, würde ihr nicht nachlaufen um zu fragen, wieso sie ihn gerade jetzt geküsst hatte. Sie wusste, er würde nach ihr sehen sobald er das, was er mit Hodges besprochen hatte, geklärt hatte. Deswegen hatte sie diesen Brief hinterlassen, den er Minuten später an der Information abgeholt hatte.

Natürlich war dies nicht das letzte Mal gewesen dass sie Kontakt gehabt hatten. Sie hatte ihn angerufen, eine Woche später nachdem sie ihren Kopf wieder frei hatte. Sie hatten viel telefoniert, täglich und sie war zurück gekommen als sie gebraucht hatte. Warricks Tod. Saras und Warricks Verhältnis war am Anfang alles andere als gut gewesen. Sie war von Gil nach Las Vegas gerufen worden, da sie untersuchen sollte, ob Warrick oder jemand anderes aus dem Team Schuld am Tod von Holly gewesen war. Hatte die junge CSI sterben müssen weil Warrick sie alleine am Tatort zurück gelassen hatte? Weil er wetten war. Nicht die beste Art sich in einem neuen Team beliebt zu machen.

Doch das war Vergangenheit gewesen. Selbst wenn es zuerst so ausgesehen hatte als wenn sie niemals einen Anschluss ans Team bekommen würde, sie war acht Jahre beim CSI Las Vegas geblieben, ihre Kollegen waren ihre Freunde geworden und als Warrick gestorben war, war sie nach Las Vegas gekommen um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und Gil beizustehen. Ihr Freund und Warrick hatte immer eine enge Beziehung verbunden. Nichts auf der Welt hätte sie davon abhalten können Gil beizustehen.

Nach Warricks Tod war das Team nicht mehr das, was es zuvor war. Sie hatte von Gil gehört wie sehr alle unter dem Verlust des Kollegen zu leiden hatten. Sie konnte spüren wie sehr er litt. Dass es über ein Jahr dauerte bis er das Team verließ hatte sie gewundert. Er war bereits Monate zuvor ausgebrannt gewesen, hatte nicht mehr Leib und Seele und in seine Arbeit gesteckt; nicht so wie all die Jahre zuvor. Dann hatte er seine Sachen gepackt, war zu ihr nach Südamerika gekommen und sie hatten zusammen einige Wochen im Dschungel verbracht. Er mit den Beobachtungen von Käfern, sie hatte einfach die Natur und die Tatsache, dass es keine Gewalt um sie herum gab, genossen.

Als Ecklie eines Tages anrief ob sie ihm einen guten CSI empfehlen konnte, war sie doppelt überrascht. Erstens, dass er sie fragte, ihr Verhältnis war niemals gut gewesen, es hatte einen weiteren Tiefpunkt erlebt als nach ihrer schrecklichen Nacht unter dem Autowrack in der Wüste, bekannt wurde, dass sie und Gil ein Paar waren. Ecklie hatte die Beziehung untersuchen müssen, hatte sie befragt. Was hatte sie es genossen als er unterschiedliche Antworten von ihr und Gil bekommen auf die Frage bekommen hatte, wie lange „bereits etwas zwischen ihnen war". Sie hatte zwei Jahre gesagt, der Zeitpunkt als sie und Gil sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Er hatte neun Jahre gesagt, der Zeitpunkt, als sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatten, in San Francisco. Niemand hatte so viele Fragen über Anthropologie gefragt, wie Sara. Verdammt, das war nur gewesen weil sie irgendwie den Mut aufbringen musste, ihn zu fragen, ob sie zusammen Abendessen gehen konnten.

Die zweite Überraschung dieses Telefonats mit Ecklie war ihre eigene Antwort gewesen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie wäre bereit zurück zu kehren. Fast zwei Jahre nachdem sie das Team verlassen hatte, war sie bereit zurück zu kehren. Sie fühlte sich frei, sie fühlte sich in der Lage wieder täglich mit Tod und Gewalt konfrontiert zu werden. Sie war stärker, sie hatte an sich gearbeitet, sie hatte die Dämonen besiegt.

So kam es, dass sie sich in ihrem alten Pausenraum vorfand, nachdem ein aufgebrachter Ecklie diesen verlassen hatte.

„Hi Leute, ist das ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?" Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass sie zurück kehren würde. Ecklie hatte es allen verheimlicht, sie hatte es ihren alten Kollegen gegenüber nie erwähnt.

„Sara!" Nicks Gesichtszüge erhellten sich. „Was machst du hier?"

„Nun, Ecklie hat angerufen, hat gesagt, ihr seid im Moment unterbesetzt, ob ich ihm jemand empfehlen könnte und ich sagte, wenn er wollte, dann kann ich zurückkehren."

„Du meinst, richtig zurück? Für immer?"

„Zumindest sagt mein Arbeitsvertrag, ich kann ein Jahr bleiben. Wer weiß, wenn er meine Arbeit mag, dann darf ich vielleicht länger bleiben." Sie würde sehen, wie die Arbeit auf sie wirkte Sollte sie nach einem Jahr merken, sie fiel in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück, würde sie einfach nach Ablauf des Vertrages gehen.

„Wir werden ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er dich nicht gehen lassen darf."

„Wie geht es Gil?", fragte Catherine.

„Gut, er ist in Paris, hält ein Seminar über Käfer und wie sie bei der Aufklärung von Kriminalfällen helfen können. Wir haben die letzten sechs Monate dort verbracht und obwohl mein Französisch nun sehr gut ist, irgendetwas hat gefehlt. Ich habe euch vermisst, habe es vermisst etwas zu machen also bin ich zurück."

„Was hat Gil dazu gesagt?"

„Entscheide dich für ein Appartement, das groß genug für uns beide und einen Hund ist."

„Er kommt nach?"

„Ja, er wird nach Vegas kommen sobald sein Seminar beendet ist."

„Kommt er hierher zurück?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Es würde kompliziert sein wenn Gil zurück zum Team kommen würde. Sie könnten nicht im gleichen Team sein, das würde gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen.

„Catherine, Nick!" Ecklies Stimme kam vom Flur. Die beiden gerufenen verdrehten kurz die Augen und folgten dem Ruf.

„Hallo, ich bin Ray", stellte sich Ray vor. Er und Sara hatten sich nie gesehen.

„Sara. Gil hat mir von Ihnen erzählt."

„Er ist ein beeindruckender Wissenschaftler, es wäre eine Bereicherung wenn er zum Team zurück kehren würde. So wie Ihre Rückkehr eine Bereicherung ist."

„Danke." Sie wurde plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt, gedreht und fand sich in den Armen von Greg wieder.

„Sara! Du bist es wirklich! Was machst du hier? Wow, es ist so gut dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe dich vermisst."

Greg. Ja, sie hatte Greg vermisst. Zu ihm hatte sie damals zuerst einen Draht aufgebaut. Er hatte zwar versucht mit ihr zu flirten, was hieß versucht, er hatte es getan, aber als sie ihm zu verstehen gab, sie hatte nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn, hatte er ihr das niemals krumm genommen. Ihr Verhältnis war besser geworden von Jahr zu Jahr und sie konnte behaupten, niemand aus dem Team war ihr so nahe gewesen wie Greg.

„Ich arbeite hier. Zwei Jahre sollten genug gewesen sein um einen anständigen CSI aus dir gemacht zu haben."

„Laut der Dienstbeschreibung bin ich ein vollwertiger CSI, leider werde ich noch zu oft als Laborratte abgestempelt. Dieses Stigma werde ich wohl nie verlieren, egal wie viele Jahre ich draußen arbeite."

„Wir können zusammen versuchen dich von diesem Stigma zu befreien."

„Hört sich gut an. Wie geht es Gil?"

„Gut, er ist in Frankreich."

„Er heiratet dich und lässt dich dann alleine?"

„Ich bin gegangen, nicht umgekehrt. Er kommt nach."

„Wenn er schlau ist, er sollte dich nicht alleine lassen. Jemand könnte dich ihm wegschnappen."

„Greg Sanders versuchst du zu flirten?"

„Niemals." Er grinste sie breit an und musterte sie. „Die zwei Jahre haben dir gut getan, du siehst erholt und glücklich aus. War es die Auszeit oder die Hochzeit?"

„Beides."

„Wo ist dein Ring?" Er sah auf ihre Hände, kein Ring war an ihrem Finger zu sehen."

Sara hob ein Lederband, das um ihren Hals hing, hoch. Daran hing ein goldener Ring. „Auf diese Weise habe ich Gil am Herzen und der Ring ist nicht im Weg wenn ich arbeite."

„Glücklicher Mann."

„Du kannst ihm das sagen wenn er hierher kommt."

„Werde ich. Wo wohnst du?"

„Im Moment im Hilton, ich habe einen recht guten Deal für eine Woche bekommen, das heißt, ich sollte recht schnell ein neues Zuhause finden."

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen."

„Greg." Sara musste lachen.

„Ich habe ein Gästezimmer. Wir sind auf der gleichen Schicht, wir werden uns also nicht gegenseitig aufwecken. Spart dir Geld und du kannst in Ruhe nach einem Haus für euch Ausschau halten, ohne den Druck im Hintergrund schnell etwas zu finden, denn der gute Deal wird sicherlich nicht ewig anhalten. Hinzu kommt, dass der Zimmerservice dich jeden Morgen wecken wird."

„Einverstanden, ich werde sehen, ob ich meine Reservierung stornieren kann, wenn nicht, dann werde ich am Wochenende dein Angebot annehmen."

„Sweet."

„Und wir werden dir eine Freundin suchen."

„Was? Ich bin seit einer Woche Single, gib mir ein wenig Zeit das zu genießen."

„Ich gebe dir einen Monat, höchstens."

„Wir werden sehen. Was machst du nach der Schicht?"

„Schlafen, nach einem Haus suchen."

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns zum Mittagessen treffen?"

„Frühes Abendessen gegen sechs? Ich brauche den Nachmittag für die Suche."

„Überredet." Greg umarmte Sara erneut.

Es war nicht so einfach gewesen sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, in der Nacht zu arbeiten und am Tag zu schlafen. Zwar hatte Sara die erste Nacht mehr damit verbracht all die Neuheiten im Labor zu erkunden, neue Mitarbeiter kennen zu lernen und alte zu begrüßen, aber das und die Arbeitszeit hatten sie am Morgen in eine Art komatösen Schlaf fallen lassen. Hätte der Wecker sie nicht gegen vierzehn Uhr aus den Träumen gerissen, sie hätte weiter geschlafen. Früher hatte sie niemals so lange geschlafen.

Während sie einen kleinen Snack machte und aß telefonierte sie mit Gil, bei dem es bereits Abend war.

„Wie sehr haben deine Schüler aufgepasst?"

„Die Frage ist weniger, wie sehr sie aufgepasst haben als mehr, wie viel haben sie behalten. Sie sehen immer interessiert aus, wie viele von ihnen wirklich interessiert folgen, ist die andere Frage."

„Wenn sie dein Seminar verschlafen, dann sind sie selber Schuld."

„Wie war das Wiedersehen mit dem Team?"

„Sie fragen wann du nachkommst. Sie wollen dich zurück."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du bist unabkömmlich im Moment und dann ich uns ein Appartement oder Haus suchen werde."

„Das sollte sie beruhigen."

„Sie werden erst zufrieden sein wenn du wieder ihr Supervisor bist."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, wir sind verheiratet, wir können nicht auf der gleichen Schicht sein. Und ich werde sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass du wieder die Schicht wechselst."

„Ich denke, das wissen sie. Trotzdem wollen sie dich hier sehen."

„Ein paar Wochen und ich werde da sein."

„Hoffentlich, ich vermisst dich"

„Je tu manque aussi. Paris ist nicht die Stadt der Liebe wenn du nicht da bist."

„Mein Hotelzimmer ist ohne dich auch nicht komplett. Welche Wünsche hast du an unser zukünftiges Zuhause außer dass es hundefreundlich sein sollte?"

„Wenn du uns einen großen Garten verschaffen kannst kann ich Bienen halten." Sara rollte mit den Augen. Bienen. Sie hatte ein gespaltener Verhältnis zu diesen Insekten. Einerseits hatten diese sie damals gestochen, andererseits hatte Gil um ihre Hand angehalten nachdem das geschehen war. Wieso es trotzdem über ein Jahr gedauert hatte bis sie endlich geheiratet hatten, war wohl ihre Schuld gewesen. Wäre sie nicht aus Las Vegas verschwunden hätten sie früher geheiratet.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas, das einen nicht sticht?"

„Eine Ameisenfarm?"

„Ich denke, wir werden darüber reden, wenn du hier bist. Ich muss los, mir das erste Haus ansehen. Wünsch mir Glück für den Fall, dass es mir gefällt."

„Viel Glück."

„Oh und bevor ich es vergesse: Greg hat mir angeboten, dass ich in seinem Gästezimmer wohnen kann wenn ich innerhalb der nächsten Tage keine neue Unterkunft gefunden habe."

„Er flirtet noch immer mit dir?"

„Ja, ich habe ihm angedroht, ich werde ihm eine Freundin suchen."

„Du wirst unseren jungen Freund schon unter Kontrolle haben."

„Absolut. Ich rufe dich morgen an. Schlaf gut."

„Pass auf dich auf wenn du arbeitest. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eines Tages eine solche Unterhaltung mit Gil haben würde. Beide waren sie dafür bekannt gewesen, ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen und was taten sie? Seitdem sie verheiratet waren, waren die Gefühle des anderen wie ein offenes Buch. Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Nun hieß es Daumen drücken. Zwei Häuser und ein Appartement standen für heute auf ihrem Zettel. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie ihr zukünftiges Zuhause finden und konnte schnell aus dem Hotel ausziehen ohne Gregs Angebot annehmen zu müssen. Es wäre sicherlich interessant mit ihm eine Wohnung zu teilen, aber es würde sich falsch anfühlen. Wenn sie jemand in der Küche nach dem Aufstehen vorfand, dann sollte das Gil sein. Sie waren verheiratet, sie konnte nicht mit einem anderen Mann zusammen wohnen. Das war nicht richtig, oder?


End file.
